


seeking

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Friendship, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Harry enjoyed practicing Quidditch late at night, especially so because he had company.





	seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 28: ride.

Harry enjoyed practicing Quidditch late at night, especially so because he had company. Sneaking out of the dorms, Harry grabbed his broom on the way, humming along to himself, the wooden box with the Snitch heavy on his other arm. The other balls weren’t necessary, not really, not for now.

When he arrived at the Quidditch pitch, Daphne was already there, riding her broom, dressed in her plain practice clothes and doing loops to kill time. He smiled, jumping into his own broom, rising to meet her. When she realized he was there, Daphne stopped, upside down, close to his face.

“Ready for practice? I’m feeling fantastic about making to Seeker this time.” Daphne hummed, and Harry, nodding, opened the box, the Snitch inside flying away, glinting gently in the pale moonlight. Her shocked eyes shone with the challenge offered. “Hey, at least warn me!”

“They won’t warn you during the try-outs.” Harry grinned, flying away, and Daphne soon followed, tailing him while looking everywhere for that one hint of gold in the dark.

Harry wasn’t sure why Daphne wanted to make it to the Slytherin Quidditch team when everyone there was in Malfoy’s pockets and thus, her chances of actually making it through sheer talent alone were less than zero, or why she’d come to him and asked for Seeking lessons, but that was alright. Harry enjoyed having someone to practice it; after all, his position on the game was rather lonely.

“Aha!” Daphne exclaimed, victorious too soon, Harry seeing the same glint of gold she saw. Grinning to himself, Harry sped up on his broom, matching her pace. “Catch me if you can, Harry!”

With that, she did several loops at once, trying to throw Harry off the scent; he didn’t know why she liked that maneuver so much, but it worked enough on making him lose the Snitch - a feat, really, but for a short time; there was a small buzzing sound by his ear, and Harry grabbed it, holding it carefully, the Snitch shining on the moonlight.

“Game over, though!” He called, and Daphne stopped, riding her broom closer, eyeing the Snitch carefully.

“I swear to Merlin, it likes you.” She said, huffing, and it was sort of cute, if Harry was honest with himself. Then, Daphne grinned. “Well, there’s always tomorrow!”

“Or right now, maybe?” He longed to stay more time with her, since they couldn’t be seen together for reasons both of them couldn’t name, but were probably societal, if the microcosmos of Hogwarts could be considered a society.

Daphne’s eyes shone - she had a mean competitive streak.

“Bring it on. I’m not stopping until I grab this damned Snitch.” 

With a nod, Harry let the small flying ball go, and the two set off again.


End file.
